poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Prologue (FIM)
This is how Prologue goes in Friendship is Magic Part 1. begin zooming in on an open book Narrator: Once upon a time, in the magical land of Equestria, there were two regal sisters who ruled together and created harmony for all the land. To do this, the eldest used her unicorn powers to raise the sun at dawn; the younger brought out the moon to begin the night. Thus, the two sisters maintained balance for their kingdom and their subjects, all the different types of ponies. But as time went on, the younger sister noticed that an Anacondrai named Pythor and an evil spirit named the Overlord were becoming resentful. The ponies relished and played through the day that the elder sister brought forth, but shunned and slept through the younger sister's beautiful night. One fateful day, the Overlord and Pythor refused to let the younger sister lower the moon to make way for the dawn. The sisters tried to reason with them, but they wouldn't listen and casted a spell on the moon and vowed to shroud Equestria in eternal night. So, the sisters harnessed the most powerful magic known to ponydom: the Elements of Harmony. Using the magic of the Elements of Harmony, they defeated the Serpentine and evil spirit and banished them permanently in the moon. The two sisters resumed their responsibilities for raising the sun and moon and harmony has been maintained in Equestria for generations since. to Twilight showing Optimus the book Twilight Sparkle: Hmm. Elements of Harmony. Optimus Prime: I think we've both heard of those somewhere before, Twilight. But the only question is: Where? two walk along together later on when they run into Lemon Hearts, Twinkleshine, and Minuette who with Stringer, Hot Shot, and Override Twinkleshine: There you are, Optimus and Twilight. Moon Dancer is having a little get-together in the west castle courtyard and Sentinel Prime is helping her get ready. You wanna come? Twilight Sparkle: Oh, sorry, girls... we've got a lot of studying to catch up on. Optimus Prime: Lot on our minds you see. transforms, Twilight gets in, and they drive off Twinkleshine: sigh Do that pony and Prime do anything except study? I think they're more interested in books than friends. Hot Shot: I think you may be right, Twinkle. drives on Twilight Sparkle: I know we've heard of the Elements of Harmony. Optimus Prime: Then let us consult with the books in your library first. drives Twilight to the library where Spike is leaving with a gift for Moon Dancer when Twilight and Optimus burst in. Twilight gets out and Optimus transforms into Bot mode Spike: Ow! Twilight Sparkle: Spike! Spi-ike! Spike? Optimus Prime: Where is he? Spike: groan Twilight Sparkle: There you are. Quick, find me that old copy of Predictions and Prophecies. the gift on Spike's tail What's that for? Spike: Well, it was a gift for Moon Dancer, but... duck falls out. Twilight growns Twilight Sparkle: Oh Spike, you know we don't have time for that sort of thing. Optimus Prime: You know she has many things on her mind right now. Spike: But we're on a break! Twilight Sparkle: No, no, no... no, no, no! grunts Spike! Optimus Prime: Where is the one we are looking for? Spike: It's over here! grabs it with her magic pulling Spike to the ground Twilight Sparkle: Ah! Elements, Elements, E, E, E... Aha! Elements of Harmony, see: Spirit and Snake in the Moon? Optimus Prime: Wonder what that is? Spike: Spirit and Snake in the Moon? But that's just an old ponies' tale. Twilight Sparkle: Spirit and Snake, spirit and snake... aha! The Spirit and Snake in the Moon, myth from olden pony times. A powerful spirit and Serpentine who wanted to rule Equestria, defeated by the Elements of Harmony and imprisoned in the moon. Legend has it that on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in their escape and they will bring about eternal night. gasps Optimus, Spike, do you know what this means? Spike: No. Optimus Prime: Spike onto his shoulder and gives him a pen and paper Take a note, please. To the princess. puts Spike back on the ground Spike: Okie-dokie. begins to write Twilight Sparkle: My dearest teacher,